Liveable
by Kibblekinz
Summary: This is by my on deviantart  kibblekinz . You can message me on deviantart if you want. I also check it daily. Okay so, this is very long. To sum it all up it has different plots. It is a mix of comedy, romance and a little bit drama. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

This is VERY long bubble guppies story. I started it yesterday, and I am posting the first part, today. I will probably post the second part after tomorrow. I also should give some credit to Browndess8 who gave me an AMAZING idea for making this. ANYWAY, enjoy this masterpiece I call 'Above Surfaces.' Read on please! :] I also just finished right now.

Three Years later from 8th grade, End of tenth grade

"Amazing right?" Deema said, showing off her new hairstyle. She pumped up her loosened curls that were laying down on her shoulders. She fluttered her eyes deeply and flipped her bangs away from her eyes. Deema was impressed with herself and her new look. "And I bought new earrings, too!" Deema said. "They also sound like bells!" she took one of her earrings and shook her wrist and the earring rang like Santa's Reindeer bells on the sleigh, though they heard the story, they never saw him. They never saw was the sky looked like with the sun would set and the sky turned light pink and orange and the sun slowly go down, and give you such a romantic feeling in your heart.

"Beautiful, I LOVE your earrings!" Molly said taking her finger and pushed it against the bell. "The bell, the bell." Molly said. Her smile faded. She felt that her eyes were blurry, she felt she was feeling a vision with he finger. She felt her mind fly away like the pace of a butterfly. She kept pressing her finger on the bell then lifted her head up to the sky. She felt like she was missing something no one would tell her, but she didn't know what. The top of the water was waving, as if it was trying to say "Hi!"

"Molly! Molly, wake up!" Oona said. She put both her both her hands on Molly's shoulders. She shook her shoulders back and forth. "There is nothing up there you should know!" Oona said. She shivered like a lightning bolt striking down her back. "I heard there are sharks up there!" Oona put her hands off Molly's shoulders and waited for Molly to respond. Molly stayed where she was and still had her head up looking at the waves slowly move in a circular motion. Oona looked at Deema. "You think we should?"

"Yeah!" Deema said in her hyper voice. She never lost that hyper voice. It never went away but Goby thinks she got it when her hair went crazy in the beginning of preschool, thought not even Deema knew how she got it. But for sure, she will never let it go! Deema swam to behind Molly's back and put her hands on her shoulders and jump on her back and wrapped her tail around her. She pushed her body so much, Molly screamed and threw Deema off her back. Molly turned around and looked at both of them. Oona blushed and smiled deeply into Molly's eyes.

"Deema, it's getting late. I think me and Oona have to go." Molly said. They were standing in the middle of the beautiful park filled with long seaweed and many pretty shells crabs would come and take and crabs will come and drop shells. Molly turned the other way and started swimming forward. She waited for the crabs to pass by. She kicked sand behind her with every flap she took.

"Hey Molly! We have thirty minutes left to play with the boys! Please?" Oona said! She swam after Molly and tried to pull her over to Deema. Molly was annoyed and didn't wanna play, of course. Oona arms didn't have the power to pull Molly at least a inch behind her. Deema was a but stronger, so she came over to help Oona grab Molly. "Come on Molly!" Oona said, still struggling to pull Molly. Deema agreed with Oona.

"Okay fine! Why do you always wanna play with the boys, Oona?" Molly said, shaking their hands off her arms. "Never mind! Don't answer that. But for thirty minutes ONLY." she said turning the other way to the boys near the slide giving Nonny lessons on how to be a 'guy.'

"Watcha doing, peanuts!" Deema said. She took a step closer to the boys looking at Nonny's new hairstyle. "What the heck happened to Nonny's hair!" she said. His hair was more down, he grew some bangs. "Nice do!" Deem said checking out his hair. She softly petted his hair like a puppy.

"I like him the way he was!" Oona said walking over to Nonny, pulling Deema's hand away from his orange red hair. Oona took his bangs and mixed it in with his on top of his head. She pulled all his hair to the way it was just the other days they hung out. "Now that the Nonny I wanna hug!" Oona said. She opened her arms wide and they both wrapped each other.

"I liked his hair that we did!" Goby said. "And why are you guys hugging all the time now?" Goby said. "Right Gil?" Goby said. "And guys don't do that!" Goby said. Gil and Deema agreed. Molly was unsure and didn't care. Oona was ticked.

"You guys don't understand his natural beauty!" Oona said, petting Nonny's hair. "And his smart personality." she continued to pet his hair. She loved the way his hair was soft and was the perfect - like his personality no one could over compare to, or beat. Admit it, Nonnys awesome.

"Excatly!" Nonny said. He gave Oona one of his smiles, though he doesn't have many. If he could, he would give them all to her. She respected his ways and he respected hers. They were the perfect pair, together and not, inside and out. The best part was, to celebrate the end of the school year was the junior prom. Amazing, right? 


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you hear that?" Deema said. She heard a deep sound of lightning when the gang was sitting by the near by store. "I think it's lightning." Deema jumped up from her seat. The sound boomed again. "I think it's lightning!" Deema screamed. The others heard it, too. They all jumped up from there seats and dropped their board games they bought. They looked around them. It was a long way from the marketplace to home. It took about 15 minutes to get where they were.

"Well, we better get home now!" Oona said. She started flipping her tail north to the way to the neighborhood. She looked up at the water waving. A sparks were falling down from the water. "D-deema. I don't think that's lightning" Oona swam to the others. "Wha - What is that!" Oona screamed a bit loud. The firework sparks kept falling down from the water. It seemed at the weirdest it was heading to the gang.

"Duck!" Gil said in a moanful. Everyone ducked and covered their heads with their hands. Gil turned behind him and saw everyone covering their heads. "I meant the duck got stung from the sparks." Everyone was disappointed and held their heads up again. "Sorry!" he said.

"Duck!" Goby said. No one ducked. "No really, duck!" Goby crouched down and let the spark sting down the water to them. They felt a slight breeze pass them. They felt like a dry desert. The breeze kept hitting them. They felt they were put under a fan on a hot summer day. They felt themselves dripping wet and soaked. They felt their tail has been divided in half, but it didn't hurt. They felt something in their chest pumping if they stayed still long enough. They didn't feel like they did before. Everyone opened their eyes again. The world around them was beautiful, but dry. Molly slowly stood up felt the green stuff the were sitting on. The people walking past them giggled. Mostly girls with their bulging eyes.

Molly stood up and looked at what she wearing. A blue shirt and a skirt. Cute. Why are they laughing? She looked at the others. Oona was wearing a one piece dress. Deema was wearing the same things as her, but yellow and her hair was prettier, too. The boys were shirtless. Nonny didn't have his goggles anymore. The thing that annoyed her the most that the tail, it was so different. It was in two and was colored like the rest of their bodies. Molly tried flapping her legs, but she fell to the ground. "Where are we!"

Everyone stood up looked at the way the other people were walking. They tried it, too. It was pretty easy sine they had the legs for it. "What do we do now, sparks!" Gil said like it was the sparks fault. He walked around in circles, thinking. "Never mind! Do they have maps around here?" Gil went up to a man that was wearing a tuxedo and his hair done specially.

"Young man! ID please before you enter! You must a adult with you to enter into the show after curfew." the man said. "And please, may you get a shirt. You are looking like you just got done swimming. Do you need a towel? Are you lost? Need help?" the man talked really fast and was concerned about him.

"I'm going to college in a year! Never mind, I'm lost! Are there any places we can sleep in and eat? We really need help!" Gil said. The others walked up to him and were starving. Oona and Nonny were too busy talking to each other under a tall tree. They were having fun, laughing at each other and pointing to the twinkling stars that shone on top of them. They were enjoying their time and didn't worry about where they were, as long as they were safe.

"I suppose you all could have a room. But there are only two double beds and a couch. I don't know how you all could fit a room that small." the man said. "And we have to give you the keys now. The dinner show is going to start, soon. Follow me." Oona and Nonny walked side by side in behind of the others. _  
>When they got to their room they had to decide where everyone is going to sleep. "I'ma sleep on the couch. Gil could sleep in the shower and Goby could -" Deema started.<p>

"Don't go any farther!" Goby said. "Maybe we can just choose where we are going to sleep." he sat down on the couch. "Nonny and Oona could sleep in a double bed. I could sleep on the couch."

"Where do I sleep!" Deema said, looking around. "Guess I have to sleep on the chair." Deema flopped down on the chair and closed her eyes and relaxed on the chair. "Yep, this chair is perfect!" she flipped her bangs away from her eyes, her favorite thing to do.

"Where are me and Gil going to sleep?" Molly said. She looked at the double bed. "I'm sleeping in that bed." Molly smiled. She flopped her body on the bed and covered her self in the blankets. She smiled at Gil. "Where you gonna sleep?" she said, nearly laughing.

"Where am I gonna sleep?" Gil said, crossing his arms. He looked at Molly. "You get out of that bed right now." he smiled back at Molly. Oona got into bed with Nonny, behind Gil. Molly pointed to the bathroom. "Heck, no!" Gil said. Goby turned at the clock next to the couch.

"You get in bed with her! It's one AM in the morning!" Goby said in his grumpy voice. He was tired of the activity going on in the room. "Go to bed, please!" he looked at Deema. She was already asleep on her chair.

"Fine then." Gil said. He turned off the light and climbed in bed next to Molly. The room suddenly went quiet. Molly giggled. Nonny said a quick 'Shhh!' Deema was dead asleep. Goby was sighing like something was going wrong. Oona turned the other way. And there were still little noises until everyone was fully asleep. They still truly missed their guppy body, but they learned to adapt quickly to their new selves. For one thing, they all miss the junior prom that happens next week... 


	3. Chapter 3

"What is this?" Nonny said, touching the karaoke set at the goodwill. He picked up the microphone and inspected it. It had a long 'string' at the end of it. Nonny tried pulled the cord off. "This has a string on it!" he said, pulling harder. He stopped for a mement at looked at the cord. It leaded to the karaoke machine. "Oh!" Nonny said when he turned at the karaoke machine. Molly picked up the karaoke machine and looked at it closely. She was really interested in it and how it looked, and most of all, the microphone.

"If only we can get this! Deema is the only one who has a job, which doesn't give us much! We need jobs!" Molly sighed and put the karaoke down. "I guess we have to wait and get our clothes first" they were only there to get some clothes to replace their old ones. And shirts for the boys, who didn't have any. Molly turned around her and looked at the clothing rack and put her eye on a decorated blue dress covered in lighter blue spots. She smiled at that one dress and walked right to it. She picked it up and looked at the size. "One size bigger!" Molly sighed and put it back in it's place.

"Get it anyways!" Oona said, looking at the dazzling decorations on the dress. She walked to Molly and looked at the limited selections. It was the goodwill, nothing is in the perfect quality. Oona looked at all her purple siganture colored tops and bottoms. She found jeans and a purple hoodie and a white ruffled shirt. She also had her eyes on a ruffled skirt and a purple shortish shirt. She really didn't find what she really wanted, but she ended up with the purple hoodie and jeans. The boys, on the other hand, were already done by the time Oona said something. Deema was ready, too.

They all headed to the front of the store, where the stare clerk was and paid for their stuff, then started their walk back to the hotel, only across the street. As they walked, Deema blabbered about the pet store they passed by when they were walking to the goodwill. "Also, we only have one more night at the hotel. We are going to find somewhere to stay."

"Oh great." Goby said. He acted like he didn't care. He yawned and slouched his back slighly. "Lets just go."  
>_<p>

Molly walked to the bathroom with the towel she got downstairs. She walked to the shower and turned it on. She dropped her clothes washed her self off in the shower from the night before and heard a slight crack in a door. She thought it was the boys with breakfast from downstairs. She popped her head out from the shower and screamed "Get out! I'm taking a shower!" she screamed at Gil, who was screaming, too. As soon as he left Molly closed the sliding door. Now I have a very bad memory she thought. She turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around her and stepped out of the shower.

She dressed herself and did her hair. She brushed her teeth and washed her face and put on lotion. She walked out of the bathroom with her new dress and looked for her shoes and put them on. "I'm done." Molly said and turned to Gil who was looking right at her. Gil gave her a crooked smile then she looked at the others. "Anyway, I'm going to try to get a job at Starbucks." Molly said, looking back at Gil. There w as a akward silence until Molly left the room. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Can I take the blindfold off, now?" Deema walked towards the kitchen. "What is that smell?" Deema reached her hands out. "Ready, yet? Now? Come on! Hurry up!" Deema stood there with the blind fold on, and no patience at all. Oona put her hand on Deema's head, for one last time, Oona and Molly laughed. "Now!" Deema yelled.

"Should we?" Oona said. Molly nodded her head yes. Molly put her hand on Deema's head and looked at the frosted chocolate cake. Molly and Oona pulled Deema's head back, then pushed it forward to the cake. Deema's face was drenched in chocolate frosting and cake. "What is the food?" Oona said. Oona, Molly, and Deema were playing a game of What's the Food? Deema took her finger and slid it down her face and tasted it.

"Um, cake!" Deema guessed. She pulled off the blindfold and looked at the counter. "I knew it, cake!" she laughed. She loves it when she is right, especially games. She took her hands and picked up a big chunk of cake and smushed it on Oona's and Molly's faces. That was the started of a food fight, something everyone loves.

"Wait! Stop, we weren't here for a food fight. I wanted to say something, something that will solve all our problems." Molly said, putting down the piece of cake she had in her two hands. "I found a -"

"What problems? Your guy's messy problems? If so, good luck." Goby walked into the kitchen and took the cake to the living room. "Thanks for the cake." he said and walked out to the living room, where the boys were watching TV.

"Anyway," Molly continued. "I have a great idea." Molly smiled brightly. "I know how we can save up for a condo."

"How? We can't -" Deema started.

"You know downstairs, where performers go and perform?" Molly said. "We can perform! They are paying twenty dollars per night! If we do enough nights, we can rent a small condo! Isn't that just great?" Molly exclaimed the whole way through. "Hurry, we have to go to the lobby before the night is taken!" Molly grabbed Oona's hand and dragged her to the door while Deema ran after them

"I'm not sure about this!" Oona screamed down the hallway.

"Oh, you are gonna do it!" Molly said.

"Let go!"

"We are almost to the elevator!"

"Noo!"

"Okay, we are at the elevator now, so shut up, please." 


	5. Chapter 5

Molly reached her hand into the many boxes of the backstage. "Showtime!" Molly exclaimed, as she pulled her dress a bit down more, she was wearing the same dress as the girls, and the boys were where just a normal shirt and skinny jeans, which fit them quite wonderful. Oona smiled brightly, as well as Nonny who only showed a bit of excitement, but in his eyes you know he really wanted to burst out with smiles and rainbows and such. Gil and Goby acted manly, and smiling not the way they used to, and brushing of the 'fuzzies' off their jeans. Deema, on the other hand was jumping up and down and screaming with giggles and grins. "I said, showtime!" Molly said again, as they lined up by color of the rainbow, one by one as they walked through the curtains, and getting in formation.

Molly giggled, but not to loud as she took the microphone away and grabbed a microphone stand, Oona and Deema grabbed a microphone too, and the boys in the back have already planned a dance - their style. Molly introduced herself and so the others, and the music turned onto the song "Born This Way." Although, they only practiced for only a week, they were pretty sure they were going to do it mistake free.

The girls took turns singing each verse, while the boys popped out on every beat line, but in a way that looks professional. When the song ended they bowed down and got off stage as soon as possible. "Better than I thought - at least" Oona said, as a tall man with bushy brown hair walked by and handed them three ten dollar bills.

"I thought you guys were paying twenty dollars?" Nonny said.

"Oh just a tip from a nice woman." the man said.

"Who?" Gil said, as the man pointed to an elder lady who was looking back at them and waved and smiled brightly. Gil waved back and stepped back next to Molly and whispered "Forty dollars to go, not gonna be to far away now."

"Bet not." Molly whispered back.

"Which is good, so I wouldn't have to sleep next to a certain person who kicks when she's asleep." Gil laughed a bit.

"Try sleeping with yourself, and understand how it's like to sleep next to a person who snores at random times three o'clock in the night. Molly laughed a little at that time, too.

"You like me, don't you?"

" Keep the beat going, and I will never tell you" Molly laughed and walked to the front of the others, looking back and Gil and smiled, flipping her face away when she got to the front. 


End file.
